During an action of supporting a customer using an application, such as a web page, a customer service representative or agent may request to initiate a screen sharing session with the customer. A screen sharing session is a session where a software application captures an individual's screen, and transmits the capture to a screen of a second individual. The capture can be accomplished using a software application that can be downloaded to a desktop of the customer. Thus, based on the capture, the second individual sees exactly what the first individual sees.
For example, an agent may receive a telephone call from a customer, where the customer is indicating a problem entering information into a web page, and the agent may request that the customer share his screen with the agent, so the agent can view the customer attempt to enter information into the web page. As another example, a client may initiate an instant messaging session with the agent using his desktop, rather than telephoning the agent, where the customer can also indicate a problem with the web page by entering a message in a dialog box displayed to the customer. The agent can have a corresponding dialog box displayed on the agent's screen, and similar to the telephone example, the agent may request that the customer share his screen with the agent.